


A little like magic

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: “What’s the magic word?”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	A little like magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волшебство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358941) by [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020)



“What’s the magic word?”

Steve dramatically gives half of an eyeroll, the same way Charlie does when Danny tells him to wash his hands if he wants dinner. “I love you,” Steve drones, still holding out his hand.

Danny drops the keys in Steve’s open palm. Steve’s hand closes around them and he is already gone when Danny realizes- “Hey, no! That’s the wrong magic word. That’s- Come back!”

The Camaro purrs to life with Steve in the driver’s seat, and Danny stares at Steve’s face through the windshield and feels stupidly fond and thinks, yeah. A little like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’ve wanted to try my hand at a classic 100-word drabble for a while now, because I used to do these kinds of things years and years ago but haven’t tried in ages and my current writing style typically Does Not™ mesh with strict word limits very well (as evidenced by the way this sentence is going, i.e., endlessly) and I thought it would be an interesting challenge. And it was! For anyone not familiar: “what’s the magic word?” is something said to children who haven’t said please.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you hate how short this is, don’t worry, we’ll be back to our regularly scheduled oh-shit-this-is-double-the-words-it-should-have-been soon now that this one brief experiment is over.
> 
> Comments are always welcome, but must be no more or less than 100 words. (Joking. You’re a free spirit and I have faith in your ability to make smart wordcount decisions for yourself. ❤)
> 
> I’m on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 (and mostly McDanno) sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
